


Kampfstil

by KyokoUchiha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, nach Episode 11
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/KyokoUchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allura und Keith verbringen ein wenig Zeit mit Kampftraining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kampfstil

**Author's Note:**

> 13 Folgen können so schnell vorbei sein. Da es leider keine Keith/Allura Momente gab, musste ich einfach etwas zu diesem Ship schreiben. Hoffentlich knistert es in Staffel 2 zwischen ihnen :3
> 
> Mein Wissen basiert allein auf "Legendary Defender", die originale Serie habe ich nie gesehen. Wohl aber ein bisschen bei Wikipedia nachgelesen - deshalb auch dieses Ship.
> 
> Spielt nach Episode 11, also Spoiler Alarm.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Allura, Prinzessin von Altea, die die letzten 10.000 Jahre ihres Lebens eingefroren in einer Kryokapsel verbracht hatte, hatte für ihren Geschmack genug Zeit mit Schlaf vergeudet. Wenn es nach ihr ginge würde sie jeden freien Tick nutzen, um einen Plan für die Bekämpfung gegen Zarkon zu schmieden. Aber leider brauchte ihr Körper Schlaf – jetzt mehr denn je, nachdem sie ihre Kräfte bis zum Äußersten verbraucht hatte, um die Paladine aufzuspüren.

Doch seit ihrer Begegnung mit Zarkon auf dessen Schiff und ihrer Gefangenschaft – wenn auch nur kurz – fürchtete sie sich vor ihren Träumen. Zarkon gegenüberzustehen hatte Erinnerungen wach gerufen, die sie am liebsten wieder vergessen würde.

Sie träumte vom Untergang ihrer Zivilisation. Vom letzten gemeinsamen Moment mit ihrem Vater. All die Schmerzen, Ängste und die Hilflosigkeit, die sie gespürt hatte, verdoppelten sich in ihren Träumen und nagten an dem kleinen Stück Hoffnung, welches sich durch das Auftauchen der Paladine in ihrem Herzen ausgebreitet hatte.

Allura wusste, dass es nur Alpträume waren, dennoch schreckte sie jede Nacht schweißgebadet aus dem Traum, ein stummer Schrei auf ihren Lippen – ihr Herz in einem Schraubstock gefangen, welcher sich jede Nacht fester zog.

Seit sie die Erinnerungen ihres Vaters zerstört hatte, konnte sie ihren Sorgen nicht mehr Luft machen – denn auf dem Schiff befand sich niemand mehr, dem sie ihre Ängste anvertrauen konnte. Natürlich hatte sie Coran, aber so etwas persönliches konnte sie mit ihm nicht teilen – ganz zu schweigen von den Paladinen. Sie würde ihnen nur den Mut nehmen. Als Prinzessin musste sie stark sein – eine Stütze für die Paladine, die eigentlich noch Kinder waren und dennoch ihr Leben riskierten, um das Universum zu retten.

Einzig ihre treuen Mäuse wussten über ihr Leiden Bescheid. Durch die Gedankenteilung fühlten sie den Schmerz, wodurch Allura nur ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Diese unschuldigen kleinen Kreaturen verdienten ein friedliches Leben.

Allura würde diese Bürde allein tragen – so wie es ihr als Prinzessin vorherbestimmt war.

 

* * *

 

Beim Frühstück herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung. Zwar hatten sie nur knapp Zarkons Truppen entkommen können, dennoch waren alle erleichtert, wieder vereint im Schloss zu sein und wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit etwas Frieden zu haben.

Die Paladine berichteten noch immer aufgeregt von ihren Erlebnissen auf den fremden Planeten, während Coran laut vor sich murmelte, was er alles am Schloss reparieren müsse, nachdem es sich so tapfer gegen die Galra Flotte geschlagen hatte.

Einzig Allura starrte stumm auf ihr Frühstück, die Gedanken noch immer eingenommen von ihrem letzten Alptraum. Sie hatte sich wieder auf Zarkons Schiff befunden. Doch diesmal waren die Paladine bei ihr. Alle fünf lagen zu ihren Füßen – ihre Augen leere Hüllen, die Körper leblos. Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Pidge und Keith – sie alle wurden von Zarkon getötet. Nun würde ihn niemand aufhalten können. Denn Allura wusste, dass sie ohne Voltron nichts tun konnte. Sie war nutzlos.

„Prinzessin? Ist alles in Ordnung bei Euch?“, hörte sie Shiros Stimme neben sich.

Allura blickte auf. Die Gespräche waren verstummt und alle Augen auf die gerichtet. Besorgnis stand in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben. Sie zwang sich zu einem munteren Lächeln. „Tut mir leid, ich scheine noch etwas erschöpft zu sein. Lasst euch von mir nicht stören.“

„Dann solltet Ihr Euch wohl wieder hinlegen. Ich werde euch einen Schlaftrunk zubereiten“, schlug Coran vor und wollte sich schon erheben, doch Allura kam ihm zuvor, indem sie abrupt aufstand.

Bei dem Gedanken wieder zurück ins Bett zu gehen, brach ihr der Schweiß aus. „Nicht nötig, Coran. Das Schloss braucht dich. Ich werde mir ein wenig die Beine vertreten, den Kopf frei bekommen.“ Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Saal.

 

* * *

 

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie durch die Gänge des Schiffes gewandert war – sie hatte es erfolgreich vermieden den anderen zu begegnen, bis sie am Trainingsraum vorbeigekommen war und durch einen Blick hinein Keith erkannt hatte, der sich gerade mit dem Gladiator 2.0 duellierte. Neugierig blieb sie vor der Tür stehen und beobachtete durch die Scheibe den Schlagabtausch.

Der Paladin des roten Löwen hatte in den letzten Wochen wirklich Fortschritte im Umgang mit dem Schwert gemacht. Wenn sie an die erste Trainingsstunde der Paladine zurückdachte, hätte man nie für möglich gehalten, dass er sich in so kurzer Zeit so verbessern konnte. Menschen konnten wirklich erstaunliches vollbringen, wenn ihnen etwas wichtig war.

Coran hatte ihr erzählt, was Keith getan hatte, nachdem Shiro von dem schwarzen Löwen getrennt worden war. Der rote Paladin war seinem Löwen wirklich ähnlicher als Allura zu Beginn gehofft hatte. Dennoch hätte er bei der Aktion sterben können, was ihrer aller Tod zur Folge gehabt hätte. Und soweit sie wusste, hatte ihm noch niemand eine Strafpredigt gehalten. Zufällig hatte sie gerade Zeit und was würde sie besser auf andere Gedanken bringen, als ihren Frust an dem hitzköpfigen Paladin auszulassen.

Glücklicherweise trug sie seit dem letzten Kampf ihren Anzug unter ihrem Kleid – für den Fall eines überraschenden Angriffs. Während sie also den Raum betrat und entlang der Wand versuchte sich in Keiths Blickfeld zu schieben, streifte sie ihr Kleid ab und ließ es in der Ecke liegen. Dann waren ihre Haare dran.

Der rote Paladin war jedoch so in den Kampf vertieft, dass er die Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person nicht bemerkte. So viel dazu, im Kampf nicht alle Sinne nur auf einen einzigen Feind zu konzentrieren.

Nach wenigen weiteren Schritten lag ihre Gestalt im Blickfeld des Paladins, doch hingegen ihrer Hoffnung wurde sie noch immer nicht bemerkt. Ungehalten stieß sie die Luft aus. Nicht beachtet zu werden war sie nicht gewohnt – schon gar nicht von einem männlichen Wesen. Für gewöhnlich erlangte sie die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden sobald sie einen Raum betrat. Lance hätte womöglich sofort mit dem Kämpfen aufgehört und vermutlich vom Gladiator eins auf die Mütze bekommen.

Keith würde dieser Fehler nicht unterlaufen. Er war ... nun ... um einiges klüger als der blaue Paladin – was sie auf den Fall für sich behalten würde. Mittlerweile kannte sie ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, wie schnell man Lance in seinem Stolz verletzen konnte, wenn man ihn mit Keith verglich. Andersherum reagierte der rote Paladin jedoch gelassen, wenn man ihn auf seine Schwächen hinwies, was selten der Fall war. Keith mochte zwar heißblütig und starrsinnig sein, aber wenn es darauf ankam, hatte er bis dato jede schwierige Situation gemeistert. Ausgenommen die Konfrontation mit Zarkon. Was Allura wieder an den Grund ihres Besuchs erinnerte.

„Gladiator, unterbreche Trainingseinheit“, tönte ihre Stimme durch den Raum. Keinen Tick später erstarrte der Roboter in seiner Abwärtsbewegung, wodurch auch Keith in seiner Verteidigungsposition verharrte. Seine Augen blickten über die Klinge seines Schwertes, stellten endlich Kontakt her. Braun traf Blau. Seine Schultern hoben und senkten sich abrupt im Einklang mit seinen hastigen Atemzügen. Er brauchte keine Worte, damit sie verstand, dass er sie aus gutem Grund ignoriert hatte – seine Augen sprachen für ihn.

Allura hatte sich noch nie so unwillkommen gefühlt wie in diesem Moment. Wenn dieser Mensch jedoch glaubte, sie würde sich von ihm einschüchtern lassen, hatte er falsch gesetzt. „Gladiator, beende Trainingseinheit“, befahl sie, womit sie nun gänzlich die Verärgerung des Paladins auf sich zog.

Während sich der Roboter in seine Kammer zurückzog, ließ Keith sein Schwert verschwinden und ging zu einem Hocker, auf dem seine Jacke, ein Handtuch und eine Flasche Wasser lagen. Zuerst benutzte er das Handtuch, um sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, danach nahm er die Flasche und kippte die Hälfte des Inhalts seine Kehle hinunter.

Allura beobachtete ihn geduldig, wartete, bis er sich ihr zuwandte. Sie würde sich nicht vergraulen lassen. Sie war eine Prinzessin. Sie verdiente Respekt.

„Wird das Schloss angegriffen?“, fragte Keith ruhig, den Blick gen Boden gerichtet.

Verwirrt verzog sie die Augenbrauen. „Nein.“

„Stimmt etwas mit meinem Löwen nicht?“ Weiterhin kein Augenkontakt.

Sie verstand noch immer nicht worauf er hinauswollte. „Nein.“

„Aus welchem Grund kommt Ihr dann herein und stört mein Training?“ Jetzt endlich richtete er den Blick auf sie.

Schockiert über diesen Vorwurf stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich bin die Prinzessin! Ich habe jedes Recht dazu, mich hier aufzuhalten.“

„Und ich bin ein Paladin. Meine Pflicht ist es Euch und die Welt zu beschützen. Dafür muss ich aber stärker werden. Und bei allem Respekt Prinzessin, Ihr stört mich gerade bei meiner Pflichterfüllung.“

Diese Zurechtweisung fühlte sich nun wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht an. So harsch hatte sich Keith ihr gegenüber nicht mehr benommen, seit sie damals die Paladine zu ihrem Teambildungstraining gedrängt hatte. Warum verfiel er ins alte Muster? Oder ahnte er, weshalb sie gekommen war und versuchte nun den Spieß umzudrehen, damit er der Predigt entging?

Allura machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Nichts liegt mir ferner, als dich bei deinem Training zu behindern, dennoch muss ich mit dir über dein Fehlverhalten während der letzten Mission reden. Deine Konfrontation mit Zarkon –“

„Hat verhindert, dass wir den schwarzen Löwen an ihn verlieren“, unterbrach er sie kühl.

Allura stockte, verunsichert über seine unerwartete Unterbrechung. Es ärgerte sie, dass er sie mit seiner unverfrorenen Art so leicht aus dem Konzept bringen konnte. „Das mag zwar stimmen, aber wenn Shiro dich nicht in letzter Sekunde gerettet hätte, wärst du jetzt womöglich nicht mehr am Leben.“

Lässig zuckte er mit den Schultern, tat damit ihren Vorwurf ab, als wäre er nur eine unwichtige Nebensache. „Wir haben alle Löwen. Und Euch gerettet. Die Mission war ein Erfolg.“

„Er war leichtsinnig und hätte uns fast den schwarzen _und_ roten Löwen gekostet!“, fuhr sie ihn an. Zum Teufel mit der Gelassenheit. Bei diesem Typen konnte man nicht ruhig bleiben.

Keith reagierte auf den Ausbruch gelassen. Mit verschränkten Armen starrte er sie nieder. „Das alles wäre nicht passiert, wenn Ihr nicht auf das Transportschiff gegangen wärt. Durch Eure Gefangennahme mussten wir uns zu Zarkons Basis begeben. Wärt Ihr nicht so stur gewesen und hättet Euch wie eine Prinzessin verhalten, hätten wir diesen Kampf vermeiden können.“

„Soll das etwa heißen, dass eine Prinzessin sich hinter den Mauer ihres Schlosses verkriechen und zusehen muss, wie Zarkon ganze Planeten versklavt?“ Vielleicht war dies bei den Prinzessinnen auf seinem Heimatplaneten üblich, aber den Teufel würde sie tun, wenn sie sich hinter anderen verstecken würde.

Plötzlich packte Keith sie an den Schultern und zog sie den letzten Meter zu sich heran. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast, während ihre Augen in seine blickten und den Sturm seiner Gefühle in ihnen tosen sah. „Verdammt, wenn Ihr sterbt hat doch alles keinen Sinn mehr! Die Wesen dort draußen vertrauen _Euch_. Wir sind nur Krieger, Waffen gegen das Galra Imperium. Aber Ihr seid der Kern der Rebellion. Die Überbringerin des Friedens. Balmera hätte uns nicht geholfen, wenn Ihr nicht gewesen wärt. Ihr habt die Bewohner dazu gebracht, sich von ihren Fesseln zu lösen. Hunk mag Shay überzeugt haben, aber _Ihr_ habt einen ganzen Planeten auf unsere Seite gebracht.“ Seine Hände verschwanden, doch seine Augen hielten weiterhin Kontakt. Etwas gefasster sagte er: „ _Das_ ist Eure Aufgabe.“

Allura verstand nun, warum er so verärgert über sie gewesen war. Er wirkte jetzt ruhiger, beherrschter. Als hätte die Last der Worte sich in ihn gefressen, wodurch er nur auf eine Gelegenheit gehofft hatte, um sich davon zu befreien. Und trotz all diesem respektlosen Verhalten, schien sie ihn ein kleines bisschen mehr zu mögen. Darüber musste sie schmunzeln. „Deine Worte mögen der Wahrheit entsprechen, dennoch ist es wider meiner Natur, mich hinter meinen Paladinen zu verstecken. Ihr solltet nicht eure Leben für eine Prinzessin riskieren, die vor brenzligen Situationen davonläuft. Ich habe auch meine Ehre.“

Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen heute verzogen sich die Mundwinkel des Paladins zu einem schmalen Lächeln. „Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass Ihr dies sagen würdet.“

Nun musste auch sie lächeln. Zwar war das Gespräch anders gelaufen als geplant, doch hatte sie nun das Gefühl, dadurch ihre Verbindung zueinander gestärkt zu haben.

Keith schien ebenfalls bessere Laune zu haben. Seine Augen musterten neugierig ihre Gestalt. „Weshalb tragt Ihr eigentlich Euren Anzug?“

Ach ja, sie hatte noch etwas vorgehabt. „Als ich dich hier trainieren sah, dachte ich mir, dass du vielleicht Lust hättest, einen anderen Kampfstil zu trainieren.“

Der Paladin legte den Kopf schief, seine Miene skeptisch. „Von Euch?“

Vermutlich hatte er es nicht beleidigend gemeint, dennoch verspürte sie einen kleinen Stich – dachten die anderen Paladine auch, dass sie nicht kämpfen konnte? Weil sie eine Prinzessin war? Oder eine Frau? Ihr Vater hatte ihr bereits in jungen Jahren Lehrmeister zur Seite gestellt, die sich um ihr Kampftraining kümmerten. Sowohl mit dem Schwert als auch mit den Fäusten konnte sie einen guten Kampf liefern. Nicht zu vergessen war ihre Kampfkraft. Shiro hatte bereits bei ihrer letzten Mission eine Kostprobe bekommen. „Natürlich. Mein Vater hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich von unseren besten Kriegern lernte, mich zu verteidigen.“

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass mich Coran nachher nicht umbringen wird, wenn er davon erfährt?“, er klang noch immer nicht überzeugt, doch das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet seine Neugier, etwas Neues zu lernen.

Allura hob eine Augenbraue. „Hast du etwa Angst vor Coran?“

„Dann lasst uns anfangen.“

Das Grinsen verkniff sie sich. Männer waren so leicht zu manipulieren. „Gut. Da du mit dem Schwert gut umgehen kannst, möchte ich gerne testen, wie du dich mit den Fäusten schlägst.“

„Ihr wollt Euch also mit den Fäusten prügeln? Coran wird mich ganz sicher umbringen, wenn ich Euch verletze.“

„Vorausgesetzt du landest einen Treffer“, bemerkte sie, die Lippen schmal. Hochmut zählte auch zu seinen schlechten Eigenschaften. In einigen Schritten Entfernung stellte sie sich ihm entgegen. Ihr rechter Fuß ging zurück, ebenso ihr linker Arm. Die linke Hand hielt sie auf Augenhöhe und das Gewicht lag auf ihrem leicht gebeugten linken Bein.

Seufzend begab auch Keith sich in Position

Allura erkannte sofort, dass er nicht viel Erfahrung in diesem Kampfstil gesammelt hatte.

„Seid mir nicht böse, wenn ich mich nicht zurückhalte“, warnte er zum letzten Mal.

„Nichts anderes erwarte ich.“ Sie dachte zurück an ihren Alptraum. An Keiths leblosen Körper zu ihren Füßen, umgeben von seinem Blut, die Augen leer – der Glanz in ihnen erloschen.

Dann ging der Kampf auch schon los. Zugegeben hatte Allura nicht erwartet, dass er mehr als ein paar Ticks aushalten würde, bevor er zum ersten Mal am Boden liegen würde – doch erstaunlicherweise hielt sich der Paladin gar nicht so schlecht. Es dauerte zumindest etwas länger, bis er sich auf dem Boden befand.

Es war mehr Verwunderung als Schmerz, was ihn dazu veranlasste, am Boden zu verharren. „Wow. Es stimmt also, dass Ihr stark seid.“

Sie hatte noch nicht mal ein Drittel ihrer Kraft in den Schlag gelegt. „Shiro hat dir also davon erzählt“, schlussfolgerte sie und bot ihm ihre Hand an.

Tatsächlich ließ er sich von ihr aufhelfen. „Hat er. Ich konnte es nur nicht so recht glauben.“ Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich den Tropfen Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. „Ich sollte wohl dankbar sein, dass Ihr mir nicht den Kiefer gebrochen habt.“

Besorgt umfasste sie sein Kinn und musterte den Abdruck auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Die Stelle begann sich bereits auf der hellen Haut zu verfärben. „Verzeih, ich hatte extra wenig Kraft eingesetzt. Die Krieger damals konnten mehr einstecken“, äußerte sie ihren Gedanken.

Mürrisch entzog er sich ihrem Griff und begab sich erneut in Position. „Machen wir weiter.“

„Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, nachher in die Kryokapsel zu steigen.“

„Abgemacht“, versprach er und griff erneut an.

Keith landete noch etwa dreimal auf dem Hintern, bis er es endlich schaffte auch mal einen guten Treffer bei ihr zu landen. Zwar reichte er nicht aus, um sie auf die Matte zu schicken, doch brachte er sie soweit aus dem Konzept, dass sie einem zweiten Angriff nicht ausweichen konnte. Demzufolge stolperte Allura über ihre eigenen Füße, als sie seinen zweiten Hieb abfing, anstatt ihm auszuweichen. Ihr Griff um sein Handgelenk war so stark, dass sie ihn beim Fall mit sich zog. Er schaffte es gerade so seinen Fall mit einem Unterarm und seinen Knien abzufangen, um sie nicht unter seinem Gewicht zu begraben.

Jetzt lagen sie beiden auf dem Boden. Allura auf dem Rücken, Keith über ihr – ihre Blicke gekreuzt. Mit einem Mal verspürte sie das Bedürfnis ihren Gefühlen Luft zu machen und das tat sie auch – indem sie lachte.

Ihr helles, sanftes Lachen erklang wie eine Melodie, die sich an den Wänden brach und durch den gesamten Raum hallte. Diese Melodie, so süß, war ansteckend und nur wenige Ticks später stimmte Keith mit ein.

Das Lachen verklang erst als die Tränen von ihren Augenwinkeln über die Wangen hinabliefen und den Boden unter ihr benetzten. So ausgelassen hatte sie das letzte Mal mit ihrem Vater gelacht. Bei der Erinnerung schmerzte ihre Brust und doch fühlte sie sich jetzt leichter. Auch sie hatte nicht mehr unter der Last unausgesprochener Worte zu leiden.

Sie spürte, wie warme Fingerspitzen die Tränen fortwischten. Das Lächeln auf Keiths Lippen war sanft, verständnisvoll. „Ihr solltet öfter lachen.“

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln wehmütig. „In diesen Zeiten gibt es wenige Gründe zum Lachen.“

Seine Finger fuhren federleicht über die zarte Haut ihrer Wange. „Dann werde ich dafür Sorgen, Euch noch mehr Gelegenheiten zu liefern.“ Dann hatte er sich auch schon aufgerichtet und bot ihr seine Hand an.

Ihr Blick glitt von seiner geöffneten Hand zu seinem Gesicht und sie erkannte darin Entschlossenheit und das Versprechen auf eine bessere Zukunft.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, als sie sich von ihm hochhelfen ließ. Sie kannte diese Gefühlsregung von früher. Aus besseren Zeiten.

Keiths lange Finger umfassten noch immer ihre Hand, als Corans Stimme über die Lautsprecher im Raum erklang. „Prinzessin Allura, würdet Ihr bitte in den Kontrollraum kommen. Ich bräuchte Eure Bestätigung für einen Neustart des Verteidigungssystems.“

Die Wärme verschwand, als der Paladin seine Hand etwas zu hastig zurückzog. „Ihr solltet wohl besser zu ihm gehen, bevor er Euch suchen kommt.“

Ihre Finger strichen eine verirrte Strähne aus ihrem Blickfeld. Sie atmete tief ein, um ihr klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. „Er macht sich immer so schnell Sorgen.“ Es folgte ein Moment der Stille, in dem wohl beide ihren Gedanken nachhingen. „Dann sehen wir uns nachher beim Mittagessen“, verabschiedete sie sich und durchquerte den Raum zu ihrem Kleid, welches neben der Tür lag. Nachdem sie es übergestreift hatte warf sie noch einen letzten Blick zurück.

Keith hatte die Trinkflasche an die Lippen gesetzt. Die Haut des Unterarms, mit dem er vorhin seinen Fall abgefangen hatte, war gerötet und an einigen Stellen aufgeplatzt. „Denk daran die Kryokapsel zu benutzen“, erinnerte sie ihn nachdrücklich.

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich um den Flaschenhals. Der letzte Tropfen wanderte seine Kehle hinunter, bevor er Antwort gab: „Wie Ihr befiehlt, Prinzessin.“

Allura verließ den Raum mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihr Herz schien sich ein wenig leichter zu fühlen.

 


End file.
